Never Again
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi! GhTr: Gohan wants to see his daughter Pan, but it's up to Trunks and he won't let him. Why? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**_Never Again_**

**_By:_** _Freewater_

**_Ratings:_** **R **For swearing and mature themes.

**_Warnings:_** This story contains YAOI you have officially been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it and then complain to me about it later

**_Disclaimers:_** I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

**_Pairings:_** Gh-Tr

**_Notes:_** These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Children were so innocent. So innocent that the word "worry" was nothing more than a grown up word. Because all they ever had to worry about was when their next recess was going to be, or what they were going to have for desert after supper. And maybe even, for the more mischievous of them, was whether or not they would get caught stealing cookies before meals.

Watching them play right now, from just across the street, he could see them. Beyond the cross wire fence as they ran around the schoolyard. Laughing and playing tag with friends as though there was nothing else in the world but fun and laughter.

How he wished he could go back to such simpler times.

Or better yet, he wished that he could be a part of it.

There she was, so close yet just beyond his reach, the only child within that entire yard that caught his eye. The most beautiful of the lot. His daughter. The daughter whom he never had a chance to be a father to. The daughter he's only ever held once before.

The daughter that didn't even know he existed.

Pan.

Even for an untrained saiyan, she was still rather strong, and was forced to hold back most of her nine year old energy just to be able to play a simple game of kick ball with her friends. But even that proved to be not enough as her next kick sent the soccer ball flying high over the fence and out of the reach of the other children who all groaned in disappointment with the loss of their toy.

It bounced in the middle of the road, and headed straight for where Gohan stood.

He caught it easily enough, and with their prize in his hands all the children playing with the item were suddenly aware of his presence.

He blinked at them, not sure if he should return the item or run for dear life now that he'd been caught. But at the sight of Pan's pleading blue eyes amongst the group of children, his legs seem to develop a mind of their own before he walked across the street to where they waited.

Most of the children backed away from the fence as he approached, being wise to do as their parents wished and not go near and strangers.

All except for Pan, and Gohan couldn't help but smile at her bravery.

She was most likely given the same talk to not go near anyone she didn't know, but being part saiyan made her fully aware of how she could probably beat up anyone foolish enough to attempt to kidnap her.

"Is this yours?" He asked softly, holding out the ball for her to see through the fence.

She nodded her head. "Yes. Can I have it back please?" She asked, as though expecting him to keep it if she wasn't polite enough.

He smiled at her again. A cute young girl with manners. It was adorable.

Taking two more steps until he was right up against the fence, Gohan reached up and dropped the ball over the other side for her to catch before backing away again.

"Thank you." She said shyly, pushing away stray black hairs that had worked their way out of the bandanna. And Gohan smiled again, thrilled that he was even talking to her. Because he'd never heard her small voice before, and it was like a dream getting the chance to.

"You like kick ball?" He asked, as though to stall her before she left to go and play with her friends again.

Pan nodded. "My daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said meekly.

Gohan suppressed a wince. "Well, I used to know your daddy if that helps." He said desperately, and Pan smiled at him brightly.

Inside, he was bubbling with joy at the sight, while another part of his brain pleaded and prayed to God that none of the teachers would come outside just to see a grown man talking to a young girl beyond the school fence.

Not only would that be plain odd, but they would probably start watching out for him in case he was a pervert of some kind.

"How did you know my daddy?" She asked suddenly, snapping him out of his mixed thoughts.

For this, Gohan had to stop and think. How was he supposed to answer that? Pan wasn't even supposed to know about him, much less be talking to him. And lord only knew how Trunks would act if he ever found out.

"We, uh... used to be friends." He explained nervously.

"Did you ever play kick ball?" She then asked, holding up the soccer ball for him to see.

He chuckled. "No, we never played kick ball, we were just friends." He explained, knowing fully well that it wasn't entirely true.

Goten was a better friend to Trunks than he ever was. He was more of a close acquaintance, but Gohan had no idea how else to explain himself without sounding like a psycho.

"When were you friends?" Pan asked, forgetting about her own friends with her questions, some of whom had left to find something else to do while the others impatiently waited for her to remember that she still had their ball.

If he could have, he would have ruffled her hair, but the fence was in the way. "A long time ago." Was all he said.

And then his worst nightmare was confirmed.

"HEY YOU!!"

They both snapped their heads up in time to see Trunks marching towards them, and Gohan's heart dropped at the sight of the snarl on his face.

"Daddy!" Pan cried, throwing the ball to her friends, who had accepted the toy greedily before running off with it, happily running up to him. But she stopped short at the sight of the enraged look on his face. "Daddy?"

"Go inside the school, Pan." He ordered. "I don't want you talking to this man." He hissed, eyes that spelled murder boring into Gohan's chest. And he winced.

Pan didn't move. "But he's not a stranger, daddy, he said he knew you--"

"I don't care what he said! He's lying! Now go inside and wait for me in your classroom!" He roared angrily.

Pan, now knowing that her father was most certainly in a foul mood, yet not knowing why, wasted no time in doing as she was told before running off. Most of the other children staying clear of the angry adult, went to the other side of the playground where they wouldn't be noticed.

Gohan let out a sad sigh, watching her leave, but then a pair of blue eyes locked onto his, and they were not happy in the least.

"Just what in the fuck did you think you were doing?" Trunks hissed menacingly through the fence.

Gohan tried not to cringe at the sight of him. "I just wanted to see her, Trunks. She's my daughter--"

"Bullshit!" The lavender haired man snapped, effectively cutting him off. "She is my daughter. Mine! Not yours!" He sneered, his voice filled with boiling hatred for the other demi saiyan.

Gohan took in a shaking breath, swallowing over the painful lump in his throat as his eyes shined with tears. "Trunks, please, I just want to see her. It doesn't have to be often--"

"I don't want you to ever come near her ever again." He hissed cold heartedly towards the pleading man before him.

He was actually amazed that he was even seeing him. It had been nearly ten years since Trunks had seen Gohan last, just after Pan's birth. And now, after he comes to pick his daughter up early from school for a dentist appointment, he actually finds him talking to her!

Who the fuck did he think he was?!

"I'm filing a restraining order against you, Gohan." He sneered hatefully, not showing any compassion at all for the heartbroken look on his face. "Don't ever come near me or my daughter ever again." And with that, he ended the unwanted conversation before turning around to walk away.

"Trunks wait!" Gohan called, jumping over the fence and following him. Desperate just to get him to speak with him again.

When Trunks didn't turn around or slow down, he put a hand on his shoulder, and it was immediately shrugged off. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!" He roared out in a rage, causing Gohan to shrink back a little.

Tears began spilling down his cheeks. He was so close, so fucking close. He couldn't just turn away from him now. "Trunks, please, I-I'll do anything, I... I just want to see her." He begged, knowing that his please were falling on deaf ears.

Trunks sneered at him. "You should have thought of that before you..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, instead he cringed at the very thought. Knowing he'd struck an equally sensitive nerve on Gohan by even bringing it up through the halfway bond they shared, and he forced himself not to care.

"I'd advise you to leave here, Gohan." He said, trying to hide the hurt he felt over bringing up unwanted and extremely painful memories. Memories he wished a million and a half times over to forget. "You're not a parent to any of the kids here, so you should leave before someone sees you and call the police." He said, inwardly sighing in grateful relief when the other demi nodded his head through his many miserably tears. Taking off into the air before flying away, and not caring if any of the children had seen it with the knowledge that no one would believe them if they told anyway.

Trunks sighed, watching his form getting smaller and smaller in the air before he completely disappeared from sight amongst the clouds.

Running a shaky hand through his short lavender hair, he let out a another sigh of pain before turning around and slowly making his way into the school where he knew his daughter awaited him.

"What a day."

**_To Be Continued..................................._**

A.N: Press the little blue button and review please!


	2. Chapter Two

**_Never Again_**

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R**

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: **Yaoi **Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

It was nighttime.

And it was raining.

Hard.

A streak of lighting flashed across the miserable black sky before the rumbling sound of thunder followed right behind it. The storm over West City raged on and on and seemed to show no signs of letting up before morning to allow the early risers and easy ride to work.

But that was the way of nature.

It didn't care about the small pitiful wants of a few measly people.

Even though the storm covered the entire city, causing the small street animals to run for whatever shelter they could find, if one looked closely enough, you could almost see that it raged particularly hard over one specific house.

The owner of said house, tossed and turned in his sleep in his large bed. Unable to sleep soundly with the dreams that haunted him.

"No..." Another toss.

"Don't...!" Another violent turn, followed by heavy breathing as cold sweat dripped from his face. Trying and failing to fight off an attacker that wasn't there.

He was no longer used to having the dream that had haunted him so long ago. He'd hoped so much to just forget all about it.

But fate, as it seems, would never let him forget. Though he had no idea why.

He suspected it had something to do with the bond they shared. The very reason why he loved and hated him all at the same time.

How he wished he could just get rid of it. Maybe then he could get a decent night's sleep.

A choked sob escaped his throat. "Please..." Followed by a loud scream of terror, jumping wide awake and frantically backing himself up before he was stopped by the head bored of the bed. The slam being enough to fully wake him back up and make him more aware of his surroundings. Making him realize that there was no one in the room with him, but still not being enough to quell the sick feeling he now had in his stomach before he threw the thin covers off him and made a mad dash into the connecting bathroom to throw up.

He always got sick after having one of those dreams.

His stomach simply couldn't stand to see those images again.

Trunks lifted a shaking hand up to flush the toilet, removing the foul contents from his sight before he groggily picked himself up from off the floor. Slowly making his way over to the bathroom sink, turning on the cold water tap and rinsing out his mouth of the vile taste that his sickness had left. Taking a few drinks of the cold water to calm himself and wiping the liquid away from his lips and chin with the back of his hand when he was finished.

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. It was still dark in the bathroom, but he'd quickly gotten used to the lack of light, and he could see just how awful he looked.

"Fuck." He cursed, running his still trembling hand through his hair, now damp with his sweat before clenching the counter top with one hand and massaging the bite scar on his neck with the other.

Why did he have to come back? He was doing so well, and could go for weeks on end without even thinking about him.

He was almost forgotten, but then he came back, and with him came those fucking dreams all over again.

He just wanted them to leave him alone.

Before he could let out another foul curse of pure hatred, his saiyan ears picked up on a faint sound.

Coming from down the hall and in his daughter's room.

"Pan?" He asked no one in particular, forgetting all about his nightmare before leaving his room to go to hers, wondering what was wrong.

He slowly opened the door to see what was the matter, and found the young girl sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she made little sniffles. "Pan?" He asked again, getting her attention.

She looked up at him, a little shocked at seeing him, but still reaching her arms out for him. And Trunks went to her, hugging her close as he sat in her bed. Trying to soothe her crying.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry." He hushed her gently, wondering why she was in tears. "What's wrong, Pan? You can tell me." He said.

She sniffled again. "I heard you yelling." She hiccuped.

Trunks let out a small breath of guilt. She'd heard him screaming and was afraid.

So that was it.

"I'm sorry Pan, I just had a nightmare, I didn't mean to scare you." He explained softly.

"You did?" She asked, calming down now.

He nodded his head, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I did. It's nothing to worry about." He said, tucking her in again. "Try and get some sleep now, you have school tomorrow." He said. Satisfied when she nodded her head and closed her eyes, trying to do as he told.

Trunks sighed, getting up from where he sat and lightly shutting her door when he left, making his way to the kitchen since he knew sleep wouldn't be coming to him now. Not after all of that.

He needed something hot to drink.

Checking the clock on the wall, he found to his disappointment that it was one thirty in the morning. Far too early to be drinking coffee. So he settled for some tea.

Perhaps if he got started on those contracts for Capsule Corp's next big project he could take his mind off of his dream.

No such luck.

By two forty-five he'd barely gotten a single page typed, and it had long since started to irritate him.

He just couldn't get thoughts of Gohan out of his head. Begging to be allowed to see his daughter, snarling down at him as he...

Trunks shivered. He swore to himself a long time ago that he would make him pay for what he did. And he intended on sticking with his vow.

The only problem was that he felt like he was punishing an innocent man. And that wasn't helping to strengthen his resolve any. Even his own father was saying that perhaps he'd done enough to exact his revenge. Because it wasn't necessarily his fault now was it?

Trunks frowned.

Of course it was his fault. He did it, so he should be punished for it. It was that simple.

But still, why, after ten years, did seeing him only once have this affect on him? Why did he feel so guilty about something that wasn't even his own fault?

Resting his elbows on his desk and putting his head in his hands, Trunks let out a miserable sigh. "God dammit Gohan, why did you have to come back?"

**_To Be Continued......................................_**

Thank You's:

**swtdreams07:** That will be hinted at until I can explain what actually happened between them

**Broken Heart 14:** :-) Thank you!

**KitsuneAkai13:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far along with the rest of my stuff

So... Can anyone make a wild guess as to what happened yet?


	3. Chapter Three

**_Never Again_**

**_By: Freewater_**

**Ratings:** **R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

**Warnings:** I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

**Disclaimers:** I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

**Pairings: YAOI!** Gh-Tr

**Notes:** These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The sound of horrified screaming filled his ears, sending chills up his very spine at the sick sound, and although he knew where it was coming from and who was doing the screaming, there was nothing he could do to save the one in pain.

And it killed him on the inside knowing that he couldn't help

He was so close, so close and yet so far away.

In fact, if he were to turn around right now, he'd get an eyeful of the both the torturer and the victim.

But he didn't want to see that again. It was a sight that had haunted him for the past ten years, and no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to forget, those images kept on coming back to him.

His punishment he supposed.

Knowing perfectly well that there was nothing he could do to stop the horrible things going on behind him, he tried as best as he could to ignore the pleading and screaming, the grunting and moaning.

...The crying and begging.

It was just too much to bare, knowing that he was the one responsible for it all.

No wonder Trunks hated him so much.

He was only sixteen when it happened.

Looking up at he dark night sky, there were no stars out, and the moon was at least three times larger than normal. The color of blood painted on it.

Blood moon.

He snarled up at it, his shaking fists clenched at the unfairness of the situation.

Earth's moon was gone. Destroyed decades ago by Piccolo. But for some reason, the moon on Vegeta-sei would not only make itself known to the people of earth, but it would also have a terrible effect on the saiyans living there.

Every ten years or so.

Calculated right, it set the stage for the awful act going on behind him perfectly.

By the time Goku was of age, he'd already been married and chosen his mate, so it had no effect on him.

Luckily for the people of earth.

It had no effect on Vegeta, because he quickly took Bulma for a mate shortly after arriving on earth.

And as for himself? Well, he was only seventeen by the time blood moon could have any effect on him, but it was that same year that he fought against Majin Buu, so his energy was luckily directed elsewhere.

When it came back, he had nothing to direct his energy on and keep his mind focused like before, and Trunks was emitting the most wonderful scent...

Goten was of age for blood moon to work its evil on him by that time, but because they shared blood it didn't draw them to each other, but instead towards the next available saiyan.

Vegeta figured out what was happening too late, and Gohan could specifically remember the feeling of being held back as he yelled at his son to run away. Hell, Gohan had even tried holding _himself_ back once he too figured out what was happening. But he just couldn't stop himself.

It was like he was disconnected from his body, and looking down as both he and Goten beat Vegeta into unconsciousness before going after their prey. Helpless to do anything but watch.

He was a mated saiyan, with the scent of another on him, so they didn't want him. Trunks was the one in heat, brought on by the blood moon, so it was him they were after.

They had to fight each other for the right to him while chasing after him at the same time, and when Gohan finally managed to beat his brother into a deep sleep, it wasn't long before he caught up with the teen trying to hide from him.

His scent led him straight to him.

Everything that happened afterwards, made him want to be sick. The fact that he himself was doing those things to the boy was just unbelievable, but at the same time, he believed it, because he was being forced to watch as it happened. Completely sickened with himself, and wishing to just wake up and find that it had all been a terrible nightmare.

But it wasn't, and he actually did those things.

It wasn't enough that he raped him, but he had to beat him as well. Slapping, punching, biting, scratching, slamming, and kicking, as if his screaming and crying wasn't enough. Because the louder he screamed and the harder he cried, the better it was.

He then remembers sitting beside him while it was happening, having given up on trying to shoot Ki beams at himself since they just seemed to fly right through him anyway without effect. Trunks could not see, nor hear him, but he was there, crying as well as it happened and wishing there was some way to make it stop.

To put the both of them out of their misery.

He lets out a faint, choked whisper, his face in his hand since he could no longer look. "Oh God, Trunks, I'm so sorry." He cries, hearing another cry of pain as he bit into Trunks' neck, marking him as his and bonding them together for life.

And that's where it always ends.

Gohan awoke with a giant start in his bed, panting and sweating as he struggled to remember where he was and what had happened.

It takes him a moment to realize that it had been another dream, and when he does he lays back in bed with a dejected sigh.

It had been a while since he'd had that dream, and while he knew that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, he lay in bed anyway, staring up at the ceiling and allowing the sound of the heavy rain outside soothe his tense nerves.

Every time he had that dream, it was always a dark reminder of just why Trunks hated him so much.

Not that he could ever blame him, after what he did, he deserved his hatred.

He knew that what he took from the lavender haired man was more than just his virginity. He took his dignity, embarrassed and humiliated him, stole the last years of his life that a teen is meant to enjoy with the fear he created in him along with a pregnancy he was forced to hide.

As it turns out, when a male saiyan is in heat under blood moon, that saiyan can get pregnant.

From what he heard, Trunks luckily didn't miss out on much school since the incident had happened a couple of months before summer, and since the average saiyan pregnancy was only four or five months, he gave birth to Pan and was back in school by mid September.

People only thought that he put on a bit of weight.

But he didn't consider himself lucky. Gohan had heard it all from Goten.

Trunks wanted nothing to do with any member of the Son family after that, including Goten, whom he gave a real earful to. Hating him for trying to attack him and hating Gohan for doing what he did to him.

Ruining his life, giving him a child that he never wanted, and making it impossible for him to ever touch another human being without bringing up memories of his assault.

Because of his age, and the way Pan was conceived, she had to be hidden for the first few years of her life until Trunks was of age and could claim he adopted her to the public.

Gohan felt tears building in his eyes at the thought of Pan, and he so wished that things could be different between himself and Trunks, but they weren't, and once again he found that he couldn't blame him for it.

The only reason why he ever even had the chance to hold her, was because he was needed to help Bulma with the birth, much to Trunks' dismay and constant protests. And because Trunks simply refused to be in the same room with him by himself, Bulma had assigned him to take the little girl into the other room to clean her up while the blue haired woman worked on stapling her son's stomach shut.

He was unconscious by that time, so he made no complaints.

Gohan simply couldn't help himself at that point. When he was done cleaning her and dressing her, he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful looking baby he'd ever seen. So tiny, her eyes closed and fists clenched as she kicked her small legs.

He picked her up, held her for only a moment, and then bonded with her.

But then it was made perfectly clear to him how he wasn't wanted around Capsule Corp _or_ his daughter.

So he was sent away.

Gohan brought a hand up to wipe away the tears, hating himself once more with the memory of what he'd done fresh in his mind.

Deciding that he needed something to drink, he slowly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Desperately wanting something to take his mind off of the dream.

He raided the fridge, and after finding that it was nearly empty, he came to the conclusion that he needed to go grocery shopping while taking the last of the milk and settling himself at the table to drink it. Looking through some of the newspaper articles he had yet to read from the day before, but he just couldn't get into it.

The fact remained that he was still worried for Trunks, it wasn't just about Pan.

Blood moon would be coming again, and they were only bonded halfway.

Goten was no longer a threat since he married that Paris girl, but he still couldn't help but be fearful that history would repeat itself if something wasn't done.

He guessed that was why he went to Pan's school the other day. He wanted to see her, but he wanted to see Trunks more, but at the sight of his little girl he broke down and crumbled. Begging Trunks to simply allow him visitation rights instead of trying to talk to him in the calm and collected way that he originally planned.

He sighed, running a hand through his black hair. He'd told Vegeta about his concerns, and thankfully for him the prince had been worried about the same thing, and told him he would try to do something about it.

He had yet to hear anything from him, but at least someone was helping him.

The very last thing he wanted to do was force Trunks to be his life mate, but it was either that or...

Gohan shivered, he didn't even want to think about losing control like that and forcing himself on him again, but what other choice did they have? And it wasn't like anything needed to drastically change.

They were already bonded halfway, and that in itself was enough to make certain feelings he had for the lavender haired man known to him, and the very last thing he wanted to do was hurt him again.

What other choice did they have?

Hopefully though, Vegeta would be able to talk a little sense into him, but he was the son of Vegeta, and therefore extremely stubborn.

The only thing Gohan could hope for, was that even if Trunks wanted nothing to do with him, he would still listen to his father.

Time was running out.

**To Be Continued...............................**

**Thank You's:**

Lady Sakura-chan: Right you are!

KitsuneAkai13: You're right there, hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions

swtdreams07: Thanks for the review

Ice Dragon Goddess: Hopefully this chapter answered most of your questions

Princess Katreena: Thank you :-)

**A.N:** Well, I guess now that you all know about how I mercilessly tortured poor Trunks I should probably be running for my life 0.o


	4. Chapter Four

**_Never Again_**

**_By: Freewater_**

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

**Warnings:** I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

**Disclaimers:** I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

**Pairings: YAOI!** Gh-Tr

**Notes:** These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Do you have your lunch?" Trunks asked, looking into the back seat of his car as Pan took off her seat-belt since they had now arrived at her school.

"Yes, daddy." She replied, smiling at him sweetly as she put her Hello Kitty backpack over her shoulders. "I didn't forget it today."

Trunks nodded his head. Satisfied with the answer since all hell nearly broke loose the last time she forgot her lunch bag. "Okay, give me kiss." He said, leaning in the back seat to kiss her cheek, and she did the same before opening the car door and hopping out.

"Have a good day!" He called, watching his daughter turn to wave him goodbye before meeting up with her little friends.

Satisfied that she was now safely in school, he put the car in drive before pulling out of his parking spot and heading to work. Seeing that the clouds were still rather grey from yesterday, and hoping that it wouldn't start raining again.

The perfect way to ruin the perfect start to a new day.

Ah, who was he kidding? It was probably going to rain, he just new it.

The rain sucked, that was his motto. It made the world look all gloomy and miserable, and gloomy and miserable things only reminded him of gloomy and miserable things.

He hated reminders.

A few small drops of water fell against his windshield, and then it started pouring rain.

"Ah, fuck." He cursed, turning on the windshield wipers as drove, trying not to let his mind wander too much as he did.

At least he got Pan to school without any problems, and he didn't see or sense Gohan lurking around somewhere to try and have another little chat with her again, so that was a good thing.

Now, all he had to do was focus on that one good thing, and perhaps his day wouldn't turn into shit.

"Stupid rain." He mumbled, seeing a flash of lighting off in the distance before the sound of a rumbling thunder followed.

His mother would tell him that he was being childish. Cursing and sneering over something as pitiful as a little rain. But he hated things he had no control over, and the miserable weather was one of them, and for that, he was being childish.

...Childish.

That was a really funny word actually, especially since he heard it none stop from his parents since the day Pan was born.

Not always in a bad way, mind you, but still.

He could still hear his mother's voice in his head.

"My baby's still a baby! He can't be a parent!"

"Trunks you're being childish! Now help me feed your daughter!"

She actually had to sit down with him once and explain to him that she was never mad at him, that she understood what he was going through, but the fact remained that he had to do it. No matter how much he didn't want to, he had a daughter to raise now, and his mother would be damned if she would let her son's first experience as a parent be a bad one.

So she pushed and shoved at him to spend time with Pan. No matter how much he claimed to hate the innocent little baby, she still trusted him not to do anything stupid with his own daughter when left alone.

Trunks sighed at the memory.

Bulma had tried so hard with him, but he still felt regret.

Regret that he wasn't around more for the first year of her life, and regret for making his own mother do most of the work while he avoided his own child like the plague.

How could he ever think to hate his own daughter?

Trunks remembers the day he named her, still laying on his surgical bed, on his side despite the pain still in his stomach as he crossed his arms and scowled deeply. His mother behind him, holding her grandchild.

He didn't want to look at either of them.

"Trunks, she's your daughter, you have to name her." Bulma said softly, knowing how much of a foul mood he'd been in since Gohan had to be present for the birth.

"You name her." He snapped, still not turning around to face them.

He didn't want that kid in her arms. She was only a reminder of what Gohan had done to him, and he hated her.

If it were up to him, she would have been aborted, but he could hardly walk into an abortion clinic and ask for one now could he? That and his little experience with the coat hanger didn't go so well since his father walked in on him before he could do anything.

Which he was kind of grateful for, now that he was no longer in the nearly insane state of mind of someone who just found out they were pregnant with their rapists baby.

But that was alright, fine, so he couldn't have an abortion. Big deal. He'd carry the kid, sure. He'd just give her up for adoption.

A much nicer, and far more healthier choice. The kid would get to live, go to some happy couple who actually wanted her, get a good life, and he could go on with his own life and pretend the whole thing never happened, right?

Wrong!

The stupid brat was more saiyan than human! He couldn't give her up even if he wanted to! And his parents made it perfectly clear to him that even if she was a full human, they would not allow him to put her up for adoption.

She may be his daughter but she was also their grandchild.

He was starting to regret taking her from Gohan at that point.

After waking up to find his mother gone, off somewhere to get more supplies or something, and seeing Gohan holding the baby, he was a little afraid at first, but by the look in his eyes, he knew that he'd just bonded with the little girl in his arms. And the perfect idea for revenge came to mind

Trunks demanded that he hand over his daughter, and then cursed him out of Capsule Corp just to spite him. Telling him to never come near him or his daughter ever again. Saying that she wasn't Gohan's, but his, and that he had no right to her.

It was then that he wished he hadn't done that. Because Gohan could have taken her and he would be rid of her, but now he was stuck, and he was mad at himself for being so stupid.

Bulma sighed. "Trunks, please, I want you to name her." She pleaded. "You'll regret it later if you don't."

He snorted. "I doubt that." He mumbled, low enough so that she wouldn't hear him.

He knew that she wouldn't leave him alone until he did as she asked, so at the sight of an empty bedpan on the shelf in the corner, he told her the first thing that came to mind just to get her to leave him alone. "Call her Pan for all I care." He snapped, a full sneer still in place.

He didn't need to be looking at her to see the confused look on her face. "Are you sure about that?" She asked, not really approving with his choice of names, but knowing that at that point there was not much she could do about it.

"I said it, didn't I?" Trunks growled. "Seriously, call her Pan and leave me the hell alone."

"I'm going to write it on her birth certificate, Trunks, this is your last chance to change your mind." She warned, adjusting the sleeping baby in her arms to click open the pen in her hand.

"I'm not changing my mind." He said stubbornly, wishing one last time that this would all just disappear, and that he would wake up without a giant scar running down his stomach, or a kid he didn't want.

"There, I just wrote it down." Bulma said.

He didn't get his wish.

The next several months were like a hell on earth. Every time he tried to do something, whether it be sleeping, eating, doing his homework, sparring, that kid would always cry!

His parents were away one particular Saturday afternoon, and he was left alone with Pan, because his mother had the stupid idea that if she left them alone long enough he might just bond with her.

Like something as stupid as that would ever happen!

He tried to zip through his mountain of English homework so that he wouldn't have to waste his entire weekend on it, but every time he set his pen to his paper, Pan would start crying on him.

He slammed his textbook down on the table, marching over to where she sat in her highchair, screeching for all she was worth.

Which was pretty loud considering her size.

"What do you want already!" He shouted at her, as if expecting her to answer.

She only cried harder.

It was really starting to piss him off. He did everything so far! He fed her, he burped her, he changed her, he put her in her little swing, he tried amusing her with toys, he tried putting her down for a nap. But even after all of that she just would not shut up!

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he undid the little seat-belt to her highchair, thinking that maybe if he put her in her playpen and ignored her long enough she might go to sleep or something.

No sooner did he pick her up and put her against his chest did she stop her wailing.

Trunks blinked. "What the fuck?" He mumbled, not caring about his choice of language in front of his daughter since his mother was not around to scold him for it.

He pulled her away a bit to get a look at her, a little afraid that maybe he hurt her or something.

When the contact was broken and she was being held and examined at an arms length, Pan began her frantic screaming again, reaching out for him and kicking her small legs.

Trunks quickly put her back against his chest, though still being careful not to hurt her, and then, like a switch being turned off, she stopped crying again.

He blinked, looking down at her in slight confusion, and she looked back up at him. Sucking on her thumb while practically begging him not to put her down again with big blue eyes.

He shook his head at her. "You're one weird assed kid." Was all he said, taking her with him back to his seat as he got out his homework and got back to work.

Eventually though, he had to move and do it on the couch, just so that he could lean back a little since holding Pan with one arm and doing his homework with the other was getting rather uncomfortable.

Pan quickly fell asleep on his chest, but he didn't want to risk putting her down and having her wake up or something, so he just left her there as he lay back on the couch. Setting his homework aside and only just now looking her over, as if seeing her for the first time.

She was an annoying little brat, but she was still his. A tiny life that he had created (though unintentionally) and was now stuck being apart of.

He sighed, deciding to rest his eyes for a moment since all that homework had tired him out a bit. 'Least I got mom helping me.' He thought, drifting off with his little girl sleeping on him.

That had to be the first time he ever did anything real with her without complaining about it, and looking back on it, he knew it was when he started to bond with her.

He still thought that she was the most annoying thing to grace the face of the earth, but he was getting along with the idea of being her parent better than he was before.

The next time he spent some quality time with her, she was nearly a year old, and once again, Bulma had decided that she'd had enough of doing all the work, and so she took Vegeta with her out on the town and left Trunks home alone to bond with his baby.

He was still kind of pissed off about it, but it wasn't too much of a big deal to him anymore since Pan was out of the whole "Crying Every Five Minutes" stage.

While sitting around on the sofa, watching with little to no interest as Pan crawled around on the floor, dragging a stuffed fish with her and babbling words that made no sense as she went, Trunks couldn't help but be reminded of the beach, and how much he'd missed it.

It had been a long time since he went, and he really wanted to go.

It was then that another though struck him.

Pan had never once been to the beach. Or outside for that matter. Ever.

She was almost a year old and not once had she ever been taken outside.

He understood why, mind you. If anyone ever found out that Pan had been born through him, not only would Capsule Corp get shut down for inhumane and illegal testing that they weren't even doing, but Pan would probably get taken away as well.

Although he wasn't fully aware of it, Trunks didn't want anyone taking Pan from him, but at the same time, he really wanted to take her outside.

Besides, she may annoy the hell out of him, but no one deserved being cooped up like that, especially a small baby.

After jotting down a quick note to his parents and stuffing a baby bag full of supplies, he picked up his daughter and flew out of Capsule Corp and towards the beach.

If anyone saw him then he could always say that Pan was a distant visiting cousin, or that he was only babysitting her or something like that.

After finding the most secluded spot on the beach, he landed in some nearby trees so he wouldn't be seen before jumping to the ground and setting up his stuff. Stripping out of his clothes to reveal a blue pair of swim trunks beneath.

Pan looked around curiously, having never been in a place that didn't have a roof over her head or with sand under her little feet and hands.

Trunks grinned down at her, sticking a baseball cap over his head and putting on a pair of sunglasses in the hopes that no one would recognize him, before picking her back up and taking her closer to the water.

He figured it was about time she had her first swim. He heard somewhere that you were supposed to teach your kid how to swim when they were babies anyway.

Trunks went in until the water was as high as his knees, sitting down and folding his legs before setting Pan in the water.

She groaned a bit, obviously afraid, looking up at him fearfully with big eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," He cooed. "I'm not going to let you go." He said, gently bobbing her up and down in the water, making sure it didn't go above her neck and rather pleased with the squeals of delight she was giving off. Moving her arms around and trying to splash him.

Trunks smiled, glad that she was enjoying her first time out.

He should show her sand castles next.

What he didn't know about, but would later be told about, was that his father was watching him off in the distance, a bit of a smirk on his face as he pulled out the cell phone Bulma had given him and dialed her number.

_"Vegeta?"_

"Yes, it's me, he's here and they're both fine." He explained.

_"I want them home, if anyone sees them then Pan could be taken away."_

"Just leave them alone for the day, he's wearing a hat and sunglasses, he's being careful."

_"...Are you sure?"_ Bulma asked nervously, not wanting her grandchild taken away.

Forgetting that she couldn't see him, Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure, and it looks like they're enjoying themselves as well." He explained, watching with a bit of interest as his boy, who had been previously wanting to spend extra time in his school rather then spend any time with his own daughter, laughed merrily as he played with his little girl in the water.

Bulma smiled on her end of the line. They were finally bonding, she just knew it. _"Alright, but can you stick around there in case something happens?"_

"Of course, I'll make sure they get home safe." He explained, hearing his wife give him her thanks before hanging up, and he went back to making sure that no one noticed his boy down in the water.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Trunks smiled softly at the memory.

His mother had been right, if he'd given Pan up to another family then he would have regretted it, and while he could do nothing but wish that he'd acted different when it all first started, he still had the future to look forward to.

Hopefully if Pan ever found out about his behavior early on in her life, she would be old enough to understand, but he kind of doubted she would hold it against him.

She was a good girl, and he loved her all the more for it.

As he pulled the car to a stop and parked it in his reserved spot in the Capsule Corp parking lot, he couldn't help but notice how the rain had let up, and felt his spirits lift at the sight of a forming rainbow.

He smiled at the sight, opening the car door and getting out.

One look in the direction of the front doors and his heart sank just as quickly as it had lifted.

"Oh, fuck off!" He cursed disbelievingly, slamming the car door shut.

"What do you want, Gohan?" He demanded hotly of the nervous looking man before him.

_**To Be Continued...................................**_

**_Thank You's:_**

**_Atarah: _**Heh, I love Trunks torture too :-)

**_Pinkishy-baobao_**

**_Lady Sakura Chan: _**Close guess, really close

**_NuTHoUse_**

**_swtdreams07: _**That will be revealed later on

**_KitsuneAkai13_**

**_Ice Dragon Goddess: _**Thank you :-)


	5. Chapter Five

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Gohan knew that it was probably a bad idea, showing up so unexpectedly at Capsule Corp like he was, but he needed to speak with him. Whether or not Trunks wanted to hear what he had to say, or liked what he was about to suggest, it didn't matter.

It was for his own good.

He couldn't help but mentally berate himself for the thought. If Trunks ever heard him say something like that then he knew he would be in for one hell of a fight, and considering the guilt he still harbored, he knew it would be a one way fight where he walked away the loser.

The last thing he needed was to start thinking of the young man as a child again. He hadn't been a child since he took what was left of his young innocence before he was ready to accept his role as an adult.

Gohan tried to shake the depressing thought from his head.

Regardless of what had happened, it was in the past now, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

What he could do, however, was protect him from the fate that the future was sure to bring him.

At least he had Vegeta's support. He was glad for that much, and it was nice knowing that he wasn't alone with his thoughts and worries.

In fact, the saiyan prince was more than happy to help him out, for which he was grateful for. The last thing he needed was to try and convince Trunks that he should complete the bond between them, when he appeared to hate him so much, all by himself.

Gohan hated himself for what happened as well, but the fact remained that bonded halfway or all the way, they were still bonded for life no matter what, and that bond made him see just how much he cared for the lavender haired demi. Probably more than he should under the current circumstances, but whether he loved him or not, it didn't matter, because even if he didn't, it would still be wrong to let something like _that_ ever happen again without so much as trying to do anything about it.

They didn't even know how long they had until the next blood moon.

It could be months, weeks, hell, even days. No one could calculate the exact time Vegeta-sei's moon would show itself again with how far away it was. No earth telescope could reach that far into outer space, so they were only working with an estimated amount of time.

'Speaking of estimated time,' Gohan thought, checking his watch. 'Trunks should be here any minute now.' He thought, still anxiously waiting for him to show up, pulling the zipper to his coat down a bit as he waited.

It had just finished raining out, and while the air was only a little chilly, it really sank into your bones when you stood out in it for so long, but for some reason he felt strangely hot, and almost regretted taking his coat with him when he left the house, but due to the damp weather, decided to keep it on.

He seriously hoped Trunks would arrive quickly, even though he dreaded the impending argument they were sure to get into. Because if anything he just wanted to either go inside, or go back home when it was all done and over with so that he could turn on the air conditioner.

(Un)Fortunately for him, it was only another five minutes until he watched Trunks pull his car into the Capsule Corp parking lot before driving it up to his reserved space and coming to a slow stop. The engine turning off before he stepped out of the car.

At the sight of the cheery smile on his face as he looked up at the rainbow forming in the sky, Gohan had the slight urge to run away, not wanting to disturb whatever good mood he was in since they always seemed to go to hell whenever he was around. But then he quickly reminded himself that he needed to speak with him, and to put it off for any longer could bring consequences that he didn't want.

The second Trunks' eyes landed on him, the reaction he got wasn't an unexpected one, but he still winced.

"Oh, fuck off!" He yelled disbelievingly, slamming the car door shut. "What do you want, Gohan?" He all but sneered.

He took in a deep breath, trying to gather his courage for what he was about to say.

"I want to talk to you."

That didn't seem so bad.

"You can fuck off for all I care, I have a meeting I need to be in, in ten minutes." Trunks sneered, pocketing his keys before attempting to walk past him without showing how nervous he really was.

Gohan's eyes widened. 'So much for not so bad.' He thought, quickly grabbing Trunks' arm and gripping it tightly when he tried to brush past him.

The younger demi froze at the touch, and Gohan could feel his Ki flicker dangerously. "Let go." Was all he said, not turning to face him.

Gohan breathed in deeply again. He wanted to, but he couldn't. "I mean it Trunks, it's really important. I _need_ to talk to you."

"And I mean it too, Gohan," Trunks said, slowly turning to face him, a look of pure, unmistakable anger on his face. "Let go of me, and go away." He sneered.

Gohan refused to let his resolve crumble. Whether he wanted it or not, it had to happen. "Vegeta knows I'm here, Trunks. He wants me to talk to you too."

The look of shock on his face lasted for only a split second before the sneer returned. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, not at all pleased to hear that his own father could betray him in such a way.

Gohan sighed, his hand loosening before slipping from Trunks' arm, satisfied that he now had his attention and that he wouldn't be leaving him outside without listening to what he had to say.

"It's about blood moon--"

"Don't you dare mention that to me!" Trunks hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes ablaze with hatred for the very thing that had caused him so much pain.

"Well I need to tell you about it, Trunks!" Gohan shot back. "It's coming back!"

The sneer instantly melted off his face, and he visibly paled. "Wha... what?" He asked, a look of shock on his face before he replaced it with annoyance. "So what? We're already mated, it's not like anything else can happen now." He hissed, a hand coming up to instinctively rub against the bite scar on his neck.

It suddenly itched for some odd reason.

Gohan rubbed his face with the palms of his hands before looking back at him, a tired look on his face. "Halfway, Trunks. We're only mated by half." He explained, watching the expression on the younger demi's face carefully.

"I was talking with Vegeta, and he and I both think that if we don't complete the bond, then there's a chance that the same thing could happen again."

Trunks was completely taken back with that little statement, eyes wide in shock and fear. "Are you serious?" He asked, swallowing painfully hard over the sudden lump in his throat.

Gohan nodded his head slowly, letting what he just said sink in. "Yeah, I'm serious."

Silence followed. Both men in deep thought, one about whether or not he should believe what he was hearing, and the other about whether or not he was going to be taken seriously.

Trunks was the one to break the silence.

"Follow me." He said, sounding a little dejected as he turned back towards the doors and let himself in. Gohan following closely, not expecting to have heard that.

"What about your meeting?" He blurted out, instantly cursing himself for reminding the young CEO since he needed to complete the bond with him.

Trunks merely shrugged as they made it towards the elevator, going on inside before pressing the button that would take them to the top floor and his office. "It's not for another hour or so, I have the time." He explained simply, saying nothing more as they waited for the elevator to take them to where they needed to go.

Gohan didn't need him to say anything other than that though, it was pretty obvious to him that Trunks was only using the emergency meeting excuse to get out of talking to him earlier, but he forced himself not to think about that.

When the elevator finally came to a stop with a small ding, they both silently left before walking down a long, straight hallway before coming to a clearing where a slim woman sat behind a desk. Typing furiously and taking down messages.

Gohan guessed she was Trunks' secretary, and with the circular shape of Capsule Corp, along with the fact that they were on the top floor, he figured that aside from the lobby, his office was the only office on this floor.

Almost complete privacy.

Why did that seem to bother him?

Just as the blonde woman raised her head and opened her mouth to speak, Trunks beat her to it. "Hold all my messages, Linda, I'll get to them in a minute." He ordered, walking passed her and opening the door to his office. Shutting it before giving her a chance to respond.

Gohan took a quick look around, not really seeing anything special that would differ from any other office in the world.

The sky was clearing up, he could see that through the large windows, allowing enough sunshine in to see perfectly without turning on the lights.

The floor had a simple blue carpet, the shelves were neatly covered with books on law, business, thesaurus', and other things that most business men kept handy, but never read, and a leather couch against the wall.

The only thing that would be different about it were the few pictures of Pan that were scattered about. One in particular catching his eye as it sat up on Trunks' rather large desk beneath a black frame.

He walked towards it, eyes softening at the sight as he picked it up to have a better look.

He guessed Pan was about four or five years old in the picture, sitting in Trunks' lap and both looking up and smiling at the camera. They appeared to be at the beach with the bathing suits they were wearing, and Pan holding a little red plastic shovel in her hands.

Trunks sneered, not at all liking Gohan touching his things as he marched over and snatched the picture out of his hands before quickly putting it away in his desk drawer, ignoring the hurt look he was being given for the cruel act.

It was bad enough Gohan was back in his life, the half bond they shared made things difficult enough on his emotional system when he _wasn't _around, so the last thing he needed was having him in his office, looking at pictures of his daughter and making him feel guilty with his puppy dog eyes.

"So talk." Trunks demanded, quickly getting down to business as he took a seat behind his desk, taking off the jacket to his suit since he felt a little warm.

Gohan remained standing, trying to ignore how hot he was getting. "I don't really know what else there is to say, but we should complete the bond." He said honestly, knowing that he already voiced his opinion and that all there was left to do was to let Trunks decide on their course of action.

Blue eyes narrowed up at him. "I'm not doing it." He said, folding his arms stubbornly.

Gohan's eyes went wide. "What?" He asked, looking down at Trunks in complete shock before blowing up on him. "Are you out of your mind?! After what I just told you?!" He yelled, looking down at him as if he'd just gone insane.

Trunks didn't even flinch. "Look Gohan," He started, leaning forward a little. "It's bad enough that we're bonded halfway, that in itself is enough to drive me up the wall, but unless you can prove to me that something will for sure happen on the next blood moon, then there is no way in hell that I'm going to fuck you." He all but hissed.

Gohan blinked. "I never said you had to sleep with me, Trunks." He said.

"Well, considering how it happened the last time, I kind of doubt that."

Gohan winced, suddenly knowing where this was going. "You didn't bring me hear to listen to me at all, did you? You only wanted to chew me out for what happened." He stated, his heart sinking at the very thought, yet at the same time, knowing that he should have seen it coming.

Trunks shrugged. "Maybe." He said indifferently, and Gohan buried his face in his hands, feeling completely helpless all of a sudden.

"Trunks, I didn't suggest this to you to try and hurt you." He insisted, bringing his face up to look at him again. "I'm being serious, something seriously wrong could happen if we don't finish our bond."

"And nothing could happen at all." Trunks countered.

"Are you really willing to risk it?"

Silence.

"...Yes."

Gohan lowered his head. "Do you really hate me so much?"

This time there was no hesitation. "Yes, I do."

Gohan bit his bottom lip. This was what he'd been so worried about, getting into an argument over what he did to Trunks. Because, while he knew that he deserved it, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. "...I never wanted to hurt you, Trunks. I swear I didn't."

Trunks tensed, clenching his fists beneath his desk. "Yeah? Well, you did." He hissed, ignoring the little voice inside his head that told him to show pity on the man before him. To try and see things from his point of view and to stop being so cruel.

But Trunks simply didn't want to believe that he had a point of view. He knew that it wasn't entirely his fault, but at the same time it was, so what he did was a hard thing to forgive nonetheless.

He quickly pulled a folder out of the small file cabinet in his desk, opening it up and trying to appear occupied with it. "You can leave now." He said, pulling out a pen and getting ready to do a little work before his meeting started up.

Gohan didn't move. "No." He said stubbornly, clenching his entire body as if waiting for a fight.

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked, looking up at him and raising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm not leaving here until you do this Trunks." He practically demanded, his eyes narrowing at the younger demi before him for being so damn stubborn. "It's the only way to protect you, and we're going to do it."

Trunks stood up. "It's nice to see how worried you are for me now that you already did the damage Gohan." He hissed, clenching his own fists and trying to hold back the fury he felt with the nerve he had for daring to tell him what to do. "And in case you failed to notice, I'm not some helpless little teen anymore, I'm an adult, I can take care of myself, and I'm a hell of a lot stronger now than I was then."

"But _I'm_ still stronger than you." Gohan pointed out, desperate to just get him to listen.

"I don't care! I won't do it!" He screamed.

"Well why the fuck not?!" Gohan roared back

"Because I don't want you inside my head!" Trunks screamed back at him, and Gohan blinked, his anger melting away for the moment while Trunks ranted at him.

"It's bad enough we're bonded halfway and I'm stuck feeling things for you that otherwise wouldn't even be there if you hadn't done what you did! But there is no way in hell I'm going to finish it off and let you inside my head!" He screamed, practically shaking in anger. "My father told me about the whole telepathy thing, and I don't want any part of it! I don't want to be inside your head, and I don't want you in mine!"

Gohan blinked, only part of the rant registering in his mind, and somehow, that small part seemed more important than anything at the time.

"You feel for me?"

Trunks' eyes went wide, realizing what he just gave away before he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Get the fuck out of here." He whispered threateningly, on the verge of seeing red in his near blind rage.

Gohan could see just how pissed off he was getting, and he could feel his Ki radiating his rage, so he decided that perhaps it really was best to leave.

Turning around and heading for the door, he stopped before opening it. "I'm going to talk with Vegeta again, Trunks," He warned. "And you and I will finish this." Was all he said before making his leave and storming down the hall, grumbling about his bad luck.

Why did he have to be so damned stubborn?!

Why, why, why?!?

Couldn't he tell that he was only trying to help him?!

And what the hell was that smell?!

Gohan stopped in his tracks, sniffing deeply and trying to rub at his nose to get whatever it was away from his nostrils, thinking that perhaps there was some pollen floating around his nose or something, but at the same time doubting it because of what time of year it was.

Looking around, he tried to determine where the strange scent was coming from, and to his complete frustration found that it seemed to be coming from Trunks' office.

He suddenly felt the strange need to go back...

ooo

Trunks sighed tiredly, walking around his desk and moving over to the window to rest his hot forehead against the cool glass.

That was almost too much to handle...

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to irk Gohan like that, but he just felt the need to do it for some reason. Most likely for his reasons for showing up like he did.

How could Gohan ask him to finish the bond? He prayed to God that the same thing wasn't going to happen again, and that if it did then perhaps he'd get lucky and be able to get away, but he still just couldn't finish the bond. Because what he said was true, he didn't want Gohan inside of his head, or visa versa.

It was bad enough Gohan knew about the stupid feelings he had for him, so the last thing he needed was for a complete bond to only make it worse.

Trunks took in a deep breath of air and sighed.

And then he noticed a peculiar smell. A familiar one, but still unknown to him.

He started looking around his office for the source, but found nothing.

Where was it coming from?

Back at the window, he noticed something else in the now, clear blue sky. And the sight horrified him.

An outline of an image reflected off of several suns until the clear picture made it all the way to earth in the form of a big red moon. Visible even in the daylight.

Trunks felt his pupils dilate at the sight of it, now knowing where the scent was coming from, but it wasn't just him this time.

Hearing the door to his office creak open, Trunks whipped his head to the side just to see Gohan standing there, a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at him...

**_To Be Continued.........................._**

**(Dances Around Singing)** Cliffhangers, Cliffangers, I love cliffhangers!

**(Notices all the evil glares)** o.0 .... Oh shit...

**(Makes desperate attempt to flee but gets belted in the head with many unknown objects)** ; ...Ouch...

**(Attempts not to pass out)** ....Review please....!

On a serious note: It's 2:30 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, so I won't be posting the thank you section in this chapter, Sorry I'm just too tired to do it, if there were any questions asked then I'll get to them in the next chapter and give credit to my lovely reviewers as well. Thank You


	6. Chapter Six

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Trunks only stared at where Gohan stood in the doorway to his office, his hand still gripping the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles began to turn an unhealthy looking white. Looking at him as if he either wanted to kill him or eat him.

Trunks didn't take his eyes from him even when the need to blink arose. Breathing heavily through his nose and completely frozen on the spot as he stared back at him.

The look Gohan was giving him was a hungry one, his black eyes not moving from where they were transfixed on him by the window. He was breathing heavily also, smelling the scent that Trunks unwittingly emitted and hypnotizing him into wanting him so bad that it was causing him actual physical pain to be without him.

The scar on Trunks' neck itched terribly, but he didn't bring a hand up to try and stop the problem. His mind was elsewhere.

Mainly on the enticing scent that Gohan was giving off.

Blood moon or not, they were half bonded, and this time they were both in heat.

When Trunks broke out running for where Gohan stood, the dark haired demi wasted no time in running towards him as well and meeting him halfway across the room when the younger man jumped into his arms and succeeded in tackling him to the floor with a loud thud.

This was the itch that he needed to scratch, _this_ was what he had to do. He didn't know why, and frankly, he didn't care. Both his and Gohan's heat was enough to make his mind take over and order his body into autopilot as he bit into Gohan's bottom lip until drawing blood.

The older saiyan only moaned at the act, panting hard when Trunks took his teeth away and started to furiously kiss him instead. The taste of blood on his lips and the smell of it now in the air only heightening their need for each other.

If Trunks had any control over his body, then he probably would have told it to stop, that he didn't want what they were about to do, and that he didn't want to complete their bond. And knowing that, Gohan would have stopped as well, knowing perfectly well that this wasn't how he intended on finishing it and that it wasn't how Trunks wanted to do it either.

But they had no control, and it wasn't even the same as the last time when Gohan was outside of his body, looking down as it happened. This time, they were both trapped _inside_ of their bodies, looking through their eyes as they ripped at each other's clothes, kissed each other's lips and teasingly nipped at each other's necks. Half purring and half growling as they did.

Even their minds were affected. Because deep down, even if they had the abilities to fight it off, they knew that they wouldn't.

One comfort that Gohan had though, was that at least Trunks was willing this time. And that he wouldn't be forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do.

Their saiyan instincts had completely taken them over. The need to mate and do it quickly was their top priority, especially since it had been so long since they had last been together.

Trunks' human side refused to let them complete the bond, and by doing so he was unknowingly killing the both of them. Slowly but surely, it was happening.

Trunks straddled Gohan on the floor, allowing the older ma to sit up before tearing his shirt off until all that remained was the tie around his neck and a few ripped pieces of fabric, making the older demi pant as he kissed his chest at a needy pace.

But now, their saiyan sides had control, brought on by the blood moon, and they had no intentions of passing it up. Because truthfully, Trunks' saiyan half yearned and cried for his mate, and Gohan's saiyan half did the same, night after night after night, but they were ignored by their human thoughts and human wants.

Gohans' need to stay away and respect Trunks' wishes, and Trunks' need to distance himself from Gohan out of spite and fear.

Gohan tore the belt off from around Trunks' waist, throwing it away before making short work of his shirt.

No longer would they separate themselves from each other over human thoughts that suddenly didn't seem so important. To hell with it all! They were mated after all, and ten years was a long time to be separated from your soulmate.

There was a knock at the front door, but the woman on the other end didn't bother waiting for an invitation before stepping inside.

It was Trunks' secretary, Linda.

"Mr. Briefs, are you al--" She eeped at the sight that met her. The president of Capsule Corp and that man from earlier, on the floor and half naked, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were about to do.

Trunks turned his eyes towards her, and they were murderous towards the human that had dared to interrupt him and his mate, but his human side was still present enough to keep him from harming her. "Get. Out." Was all he said, still glaring daggers at her while Gohan continued to feel him up and plant hot kisses on his neck and shoulders.

The mousey girl didn't move. "Wh-what about your meetings?"

"CANCEL THEM!" Trunks barked, turning his attention, and his lips, back to Gohan, cupping his face with both hands as he devoured his mouth.

Having heard enough, Linda turned around and ran out the door, shutting it securely behind her.

Hopefully she wouldn't get into too much trouble for that, but it wasn't like she knew she was going to walk in on that.

She would just have to keep her mouth shut about what she had seen, and then perhaps she wouldn't get into any trouble.

  _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_ Lemon can be found at Adultff. net or nfiction. com_

_    ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

They both passed out like that, tangled in each other and on the floor, with Gohan still inside of Trunks.

A few thoughts went through Gohan's mind before he succumbed to sleep though, and while one of them was the awe he felt at how blood moon could have such an effect on them, the other was the dull reminder in the back of his head that the last time he and Trunks did this under blood moon...

...Trunks became pregnant...

**_To Be Continued........................................_**

**_Thank You's:_**

**_Ms. Trunks Briefs_**

**_Ahja Reyn_**

**_Atarah: _**Somehow I managed it :-)

**_KitsuneAkai13: _**Thank You, hope you liked the chapter

**_Princess Katreena: _**ya, but when do i ever make him smart?

**_Jay_**

**_NuTHoUse: _**aw, c'mon, cliffhangers aren't that bad, are they?

**_Lady Sakura-chan: _**Good guess

Lady Sakura-chan (4)

Atarah (4)

NuTHoUse(4)

Ms. Trunks Briefs (4)

Ahja Reyn (4)

KitsuneAkai13(4)

Thank You!

Review Please!


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Vegeta had never been a patient man, and there were some things in the world that simply waiting for could drive even the most calm of Saiyans insane.

He was waiting for that idiot brat of Kakkarot's to get back and let him in how the discussion with his own stubborn brat had gone.

To try and take his mind off of the wait, he did the only thing he ever really did to pass the time when there was nothing else to do on the mud ball the locals called earth. He locked himself in his gravity room and trained.

'It's been too long.' He thought to himself, blasting another small robot that had made an attempt to slice his arm off. 'One of them should have returned by now.' He then jumped into the air, sending a Big Bang attack down towards the remaining robots whom were making an attempt to shoot him.

Landing gracefully on his feet amongst the rubble and ruined pieces of metal, he couldn't help but sigh softly as he grabbed a towel. Throwing it over his sweating shoulders and deciding that for the moment, he'd had enough.

He wanted to check on his boy and make sure that nothing stupid had happened with Gohan. Like a fight or something idiotic like that.

Although, if something did happen, he knew he wouldn't be able to blame his son for it.

Being raped and having a claim forced on you was quite a thing to go through, and yet, because of how it had happened with blood moon, Vegeta would sometimes find himself a bit confused as to who he should be sympathizing with more.

He knew perfectly well what his boy had gone through that night. Being a slave to Frieza would do that, but the difference was that Frieza wasn't a Saiyan, and that no matter how many times he would degrade and humiliate him in such a fashion, he could never turn him into his life partner.

The Saiyan had to make the bite in order to do something like that, even in bonds that didn't involve the same race.

He would forever be thankful of that, but that fact remained that his boy _was_ bitten and claimed, so that left them stuck together. No matter how much his stubborn brat would try to deny it.

Vegeta was only concerned for him. Trunks had separated himself from his mate for close to ten years, and that was never healthy. With blood moon coming again, he wasn't even sure of what would happen the next time around, and he just didn't want to see his boy hurt again.

It was bad enough the last time.

He would never forget that day. The day he failed his only son when he needed him the most. If only he knew that blood moon would appear on earth, if only he were strong enough to hold those two brats back.

If only...

He cared a great deal for his grandchild. More than he would ever admit, but the way she was conceived was just plain wrong. It should never of happened that way.

The thing that tore at him the most, was the way he found them. Both unconscious and covered with blood in that small clearing in the middle of the woods.

His son's blood.

If anything, they were lucky that the blood hadn't attracted any predators while they slept. Though, what small amount of luck they were given that night, was outweighed by what had taken place to begin with.

It didn't take a man with the intelligence of ten Bulma's to figure out the suffering that had taken place.

Kakkarot's brat was still inside him even, indicating that his boy had passed out from all the pain inflicted upon him, and how the older half saiyan had continued on until he was finished with him regardless of that fact.

Snarling furiously at the sight, the first thing he did was march over before taking a fistful of Gohan's hair and yanking him off. Throwing him to where he roughly smashed into a large tree, but he didn't even stir.

Vegeta then looked down at his son to inspect the damage, hardly able to recognize him with all the blood, cuts and bruises covering his entire body and soaking his normally healthy looking hair. It was him though. There was no mistaking it.

What affected him the most, was the unfortunate bite mark on his neck. Bleeding freely yet not enough to endanger his life. Vegeta clenched his eyes shut at the sight of it, holding back a string of foul curses.

His son had been claimed by a man he was now sure to hate. There was nothing worse than that.

The Saiyan prince looked around for any evidence of their clothes, but found that they were all torn into unusable shreds. With nothing else to use to spare his boy some of his dignity, and also to keep him warm since he'd started to shiver without Gohan's body heat, Vegeta removed his shirt. Tearing it down the seam and wrapping it around Trunks' waist before gently lifting him into his arms.

It was best to get him to his mother. She would have a better idea of how to take care of him.

During the flight back to Capsule Corp, Trunks had jerked awake. Looking around fearfully and having no clue as to his whereabouts until he heard his father's voice. Shushing him and commanding him to keep still since they were in the air.

Knowing that he was finally safe with his father, Trunks began to miserably sob, not even making an effort in holding it back with how completely betrayed he felt.

It had all happened so fast. His best friend and Gohan had attacked him completely out of nowhere, and Gohan brutally raped him for no apparent reason. "Why'd he do that tousan?" He cried weakly, feeling sick to his stomach and aching all over as the memories of his horrific night came pounding back into his head. Tears streaming evenly down his cheeks and blurring his vision.

Vegeta didn't berate him for his show of weakness, knowing first hand the pain he was going through due to what he'd personally gone through by Frieza's hands, so he simply let the boy cry out his pain.

"I'm not sure." He lied softly, deciding it would be better to explain to him the complex details of the blood moon when he was in a better state of mind.

Thinking it best that he sleep and rest rather than let the events of the night before play over in his head, Vegeta gently reached his hand around to the side of his neck that hadn't been bitten, and pressed against the spot that would knock him unconscious again.

Hopefully he would have all the answers for him when he woke up next.

Bulma had been eagerly waiting for him when he returned, and the sight of her son in her husband's arms nearly caused her to faint, but she thankfully managed to hold herself in check long enough to put him in a soft bed, clean him up, and have him examined for any internal injuries.

What she found did make her faint.

Her son was pregnant.

Vegeta had a lot of explaining to do that day.

"But how can he even get pregnant?! He's a young man!" Bulma shrieked after waking up, outside her son's room where he still lay sleeping.

"It's a saiyan thing. Under blood moon the submissive of the two can become pregnant." There was no sarcasm or annoyance in his voice when he explained the situation to his wife. Only patience and understanding. Which, while new and somewhat of a shock, did nothing to ease Bulma's hysteria.

Unknown to the both of them, Trunks had woken up at the sound of his mother's high pitched shrieks, and he couldn't help but listen in slight confusion to what they were talking about.

"My baby's still a baby! He can't be a parent!" Bulma all but wailed.

Trunks' brow furrowed when he heard that. They couldn't be talking about him, but the word "he" and "my baby" implied that they were. He remained completely in the dark as to what was going on for next little while until they came in and managed to explain the whole mess to him. Because he was still a virgin.

...Or at least, was a virgin before Gohan, so he knew for a fact that he didn't end up knocking up some girl.

When he did find out, he didn't believe them for obvious reasons. Thinking they were playing a cruel joke on him and not appreciating it one bit until his father sat down with him and explained how the saiyan anatomy truly worked.

Almost every saiyan was born with internal female organs, that would usually come to life under a blood moon. Basically for survival purposes in case of war or disease. When that happened, the saiyan who had yet to chose a mate and whose female organs did not become active usually ended up being the dominant one, and would go out in search of another saiyan to bare his children.

Because this had been going on since the dawn of the first saiyans, and even before it was medically possible to carry the child without getting killed as an end result, the submissive saiyans were always in the right of mind to choose whether they wanted to carry the child and die during the childbirth, or attempt to runaway and spare their lives until the next blood moon.

Trunks made an attempt to run, but failed. Fortunately for him though, he lived in a time when having a child born by having a caesarean section was both common and safe.

He didn't feel so fortunate though. In fact, Trunks was pretty miserable almost throughout the whole of his pregnancy.

The only thing he did enjoy about it, was the fact that he could get away with eating ten tubs of vanilla walnut ice cream everyday, and didn't have to train in the gravity room as much due to his condition.

Not that he would ever admit to that though.

Vegeta sighed at all the memories, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he opened the door and stepped out of his GR room.

Hopefully nothing as severe as that would happen again, but still, what was that human saying? Better safe than sorry?

Yes, that was it. Better safe than sorry.

Removing his hand from his eyes, he opened them wide, fully expecting to see the grey sky still filled with rain clouds from earlier in the day. Instead, a large fading red moon greeted him. Almost laughing in his face as he stared open mouthed at it as it disappeared into the clouded sky. Leaving now that it had done what it came to do.

It came back on him. While he was carelessly ignoring the world in his GR room no less, it came back.

Instantly taking off into the sky and flying over to the other side of the Capsule Corp compound, where all the business related things happened and were kept, he was quick to locate the window that he knew led to his son's office. Worry pounding through his skull with the thoughts of what could of happened since he knew for a fact that his boy and the brat were near each other when blood moon came back.

All he could do was pray that there was not a repeat performance of what had happened ten years ago. He didn't want to fail his son again.

He was not at all surprised, but still a bit disappointed at the sound of the muffled screaming he heard through the glass.

His spirits sank.

He was too late.

_**To Be Continued..................................**_

**_Thank You's:_**

**_Ms. Trunks Briefs_**

**_Ahja Reyn: _**Glad you liked it, as for the user number, I'm not too sure, my guess is that it would be a number for the computer to identify you during searches and stuff, but like I said, I'm not too sure

**_heha: _**Trunks will be the one to get pregnant because Gohan was the one doing the screwing **;-)**

**_Lady Sakura Chan:_** It would be interesting, but unfortunately won't happen (cries)

_**KitsuneAkai13:**_ You're right, Trunks won't like it

**_Princess Kateena_**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"GET OUT!!"

"Trunks please--" Gohan didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as another heavy book was whipped at his head. Forcing him to dodge out of the way where it would indent itself into the wall instead. Causing a heavy boom to echo throughout the building at the very force of it.

"I SAID GET OUT!!" Trunks screamed, still nude since his clothes were in shreds and standing behind his desk as if it would protect him as well as hide his lower half.

When Gohan didn't move, and only continued to try and babble his apologies and explanations, Trunks turned around to grab another large encyclopedia off a shelf before throwing it at him with enough force to knock out Frieza.

He wasn't too pleased when Gohan dodged it again, and the book ended up knocking down the very door to his office.

Linda wasn't out there to hear or see any of what was going on. From what was left of his fogged up memory, she'd been a little startled when she walked in on him and Gohan in the middle of sex, and since her shift had ended about a half an hour ago, according to the clock now on the floor from being knocked off the wall by one of his flying books, she most likely left in a hurry. Having no real reason to stay.

He was completely alone with Gohan after waking up naked and beneath him, and he hated the thought.

"What the fuck do you not understand about 'Get the fuck out?!' I want you out of here!" He roared, resisting the urge to stamp his foot. Knowing that if he did it would only end up going right through the floor.

Gohan had managed to find his pants and get them on almost immediately after being awoken by Trunks' screaming, so he had nothing to hide from as he stood there. Pleading for understanding. "Trunks, please just listen! I didn't rape you!"

"I don't care! I want you out!" Trunks screamed back, his eyes stabbing the older demi in the heart with the fury he was sending at him. Not wanting to hear a word of what Gohan was saying at all.

His mind was still a bit fuzzy from blood moon, but he was perfectly well aware of what had happened, along with jumping into Gohan's arms like he did before kissing him, and he hated himself for it. He didn't care what was going on in his head during blood moon, he still didn't want it, and to him that was just as bad as being taken advantage of when drunk.

Before Gohan could say anything else, and before Trunks could throw another book at him, they both caught sight of the window to Trunks' office being opened from the outside before an unhappy looking saiyan prince stepped inside. His eyes going from one half saiyan to the other as he tried to figure out what was going on.

With the smell of their sex in the air, it didn't take very long, and he sighed. Turning his threatening eyes towards Gohan. "What happened here, boy?" He demanded, wanting to know what the last piece of the puzzle was before he ripped off anyone's head.

Gohan put his head down. "I'm not sure, Vegeta." He explained truthfully, turning his eyes back up to look at him. "But it _was_ consensual!" He spat out quickly, hearing Trunks snort in response.

Vegeta's head turned from one man to the other, taking in what was said and inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that nothing too horrible had happened while he was foolishly ignoring the world, but also knowing that by the look of his son, shaking in either rage or fear, he couldn't tell, that he should probably see to getting Kakkarot's first brat away from there.

"Go home now, boy." He ordered. "I'll handle this."

Gohan blinked at him. He couldn't just leave! He had to try and fix what was happening! He didn't want Trunks to continue to hate him and if he left now then he was sure that the whole thing would start all over again and he'd never get to see him or his daughter for another ten years!

"But Vegeta--"

"Just go, brat."

There was no room for argument in the prince's voice, so, slumping his shoulders in defeat, Gohan decided that he should probably do as he was told. Feeling more than just a little empty when he left the office without Trunks' forgiveness or his understanding. Just an itchy and bloody bite mark on his neck that claimed him as belonging to the younger demi. As well as an empty feeling in his heart that he knew Trunks shared with him due to their newly completed bond.

When Vegeta sensed that Gohan was a considerable distance away, he let out a breath of relief, turning his head to face his son who had collapsed into his chair before putting his forehead onto his desk to sob.

The saiyan prince simply ignored his crying as he strode over until his stood right next to him. "Would you care to tell me what happened?" He asked, rather than demand since now was probably not the best time for it.

Trunks shook his head, not bothering to look up at him. "I don't know." He choked.

It just didn't make any sense to him. He hated Gohan! And he didn't want to complete their bond. He didn't want to be anywhere near him, and he most definitely didn't want to sleep with him!

Why did he do it then? Gohan had been right, he had consented to it, but why? Had his resolve and willpower been so weak that he couldn't even fight off what he'd sworn he would never do? Half bond or not? How could blood moon be so powerful as to take away his very free will? Make him do something he would never have otherwise done.

In the briefest flash of coherent thought that had somehow managed to work its way into Trunks' otherwise near hysterical mind, he couldn't help but wonder if that was how Gohan felt the day he raped him.

That thought however, never had a full chance to bloom properly as he felt the hand of his father grasp his shoulder firmly enough to cease his shaking. Making all thoughts vanish from his mind as he listened to what he had to say to him as he stared at the floor.

"Lets get you to your mother. She'll know what to do."

Trunks sniffled a bit, turning his head up to face the man he hated showing weakness in front of, but had yet to berate him for the show he was getting under the circumstances. He was somewhat surprised to see him with his shirt off, holding the torn spandex out for him to take.

Understanding immediately what it was for, especially because the same thing had happened the last time he found himself without clothes, Trunks gratefully took the torn shirt from his father's gloved hands. Wrapping it around his waste before following him out the window and to the other end of Capsule Corp where they all lived.

"Go get some clothes, boy." Vegeta ordered when they landed, stepping inside their home as he followed. "I'll go and find your mother. She's probably in her lab." He grumbled, stomping off to his wife's usual place of occupation without sending a second glance to his boy who quickly headed for his old room on the third floor.

When he got there, he was somewhat disappointed to find that his old clothes were only just a little big on him. Even his jeans, which were meant to be baggy. Indicating that he really needed to catch up on his training, and that he wasn't as fit as he would let himself believe.

That thought was quickly erased from his head when he caught a glance at the clock out of the corner of his eye. Needing to look at it twice just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Four-thirty in the afternoon?! Had he and Gohan really slept _that_ long?! And what about Pan?! He was supposed to pick her up form school!

"Oh God." He breathed, grabbing the phone from off its resting place on his desk. Dialing the number for home as fast as he could and impatiently waiting for his little girl to pick up as it rung.

Pan knew the way home from school, and she was capable of flight, but he promised her he would picke her up! 'Goddamn it.' He mentally cursed, remembering that he was supposed to take her to the mall and everything that day as well.

His hands were shaking almost violently by the fifth ring, and fortunately for his heart she picked up the phone by the seventh.

"Hello?"

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. "Aw, Pan I'm so glad you're home safe." He then proceeded to plop himself down on his bed, running his hand through his hair as he awaited his punishment for not doing as he promised.

"Where were you daddy? I waited a really long time!"

"I know, I know. Pan I'm really very sorry, but something... important came up." He said, trying to awkwardly explain to his daughter the important reason that kept him away from her.

He heard her sighing on the other end of the line. Only it was a sigh of disappointment. "Work again?" She asked knowingly. Work being the usual excuse for any promise made that had to be broken.

Trunks hesitated before answering. "Uh... no. Not really." He replied. Not wanting to use the work excuse again since it had been over-used long ago, and a nine year-old never seemed to understand that work was the thing that, while sucked a lot, kept her well fed and clothed.

He could tell that he'd peaked her interest, which was something that he wasn't too sure he wanted. "Not really?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

Thinking fast, he spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Well yeah! I'm just over here at Capsule Corp with your grandpa, and I finally convinced him to teach you how to use Ki blasts." He lied, mentally telling himself to get down on his hands and knees to beg his father to do so for him since she really wanted to spend a lot more time with the man she'd dubbed as being the "cooler saiyan."

"Wow! Really?" She asked.

Trunks tried to sound cheerful when he told her yes. Knowing fully well that his father didn't like spending more time with children then he absolutely had to, but he was sure that Vegeta would do this for him.

Teaching Pan how to work her Ki shouldn't be too difficult anyway. She already knew how to fly, and had a considerable amount of strength for her age, so it should only take about an hour, two at the very most.

Trunks would have done it, but unfortunately found himself strapped for time with the company. So Vegeta was his only option.

After giving Pan a direct order to fly on over to Capsule Corp to meet him, he hung up the phone. Mentally praying that convincing his father to spend time with his granddaughter wouldn't be too difficult a task.

Almost immediately after placing the phone back on his desk, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." He called softly, knowing it was his mother before she slowly opened the door and shyly peeked her head inside to see him. A soft smile playing on her lips at the sight of her boy. Bruise and blood free, unlike the last time.

"Hey sweety." She said softly, stepping inside and keeping the door open a crack as she approached him. "How are you feeling?" She asked timidly.

Trunks sighed. "Okay, I guess, better than I did the last time though." He said with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

A flicker of a smile appeared on Bulma's face, but it was weak, and could barely even be classified as a smile as she took his hand and led him out of the room. Wanting to get down to business as quickly as possible.

"We'll just get your tests done, and then I'll get you something to eat." She said, patting his hand soothingly as she wisely decided not to use the words "possibly pregnant" just yet.

He just smiled at her, glad that she was taking the whole second blood moon thing well enough. But then it hit him, and he figured that he should ask before he forgot.

"Uh, mom?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me convince dad to watch over Pan when she gets here?"

**_To Be Continued..................................._**

**_Thank You's:_**

**_Princess Katreena_**

**_Ms Trunks Briefs: _**I doubt your head is small, but that really was what it was for since some people still had trouble figuring out what I was trying to do

**_Ahja Reyn: _**Yeah, I thought someone would do that, but he needed a distraction

**_THANK YOU!_**

**_Review please_**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When Gohan found himself kicked out of Capsule Corp for the second time in his life, a wave of undescribable sorrow seemed to wash over his entire body. Soaking him to the bone and causing him to gasp for breath through his tears as if he were up to his neck in a rocky ocean current. Unable to get away or do anything about his predicament.

After calming himself a bit with an hour long flight around the world, using the wind speed to dry his face of any remaining tears, he finally went back home.

Back to his small, lonely, empty apartment. All by himself.

He was still visibly upset by the time he got back, kicking his door shut and knocking over the dresser in his room as if to prove that point. So full of frustration and not having any real clue with what to do with any of it.

After being given enough time to think about the situation, he wasn't just miserable by Trunks' reaction to him when he woke up, he was down right angry.

Trunks wanted it just as much as he did! A reaction most likely caused by the blood moon, but that was hardly his fault at all! How could he be blamed for the cosmic alignment of the moon, stars and suns that occurred only every ten years that would bring them into heat? He couldn't be. Trunks had no right to pin all the blame on him this time! He didn't do anything wrong!

It wasn't just being thrown out of Capsule Corp that was making him so emotional. It was the mixture of that, Trunks' reaction, along with their newly formed completed bond that did it.

The bond especially.

Gohan was on the receiving end of the bite this time, and that sent all of his hormones out of whack. Even the tiniest of things would set him off into a fit of some kind. Just looking inside his fridge for any type of comfort foods, only to find that he'd forgotten to do his grocery shopping nearly sent him into a fit of tears before he slammed the fridge door shut and locked himself into his room to calm down and think.

He sat down on the edge of his bed before letting his back fall into the soft mattress. Putting his hands over his face and sniffling slightly before rubbing the ache out of his face.

Trunks made an excellent body pillow, but the floor was where his face had unfortunately been located until his rude awakening several hours later. Thus, the soreness in his face.

It was a good thing Trunks missed when he was chucking all those books at him.

Just thinking about the hate he found in those deep blue eyes after waking up was all it took for him to feel the fresh sting of more tears.

"Fuck." Gohan cursed, wiping them away before they could slide down his cheeks.

He couldn't wait for the bite mark on his neck to heal. Then his hormones would go back to normal and he could stop with all the damn crying.

Thankfully he was a half saiyan, so that shouldn't take too long.

Still, hormones or not, nothing was worse than being separate from Trunks. He couldn't even try to contact him _through_ their link because Trunks had cut him off, and he wanted to speak with him so badly. He needed to know what was going on. What effects was Trunks suffering from, if any at all...

...Was he pregnant?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure? There's no mistake in the test?"

Bulma slowly shook her head, handing her son the forms in her hand that clarified his condition. Vegeta was in the gravity room with Pan, so she had to tell him all by herself.

Her son was pregnant. Again.

She timidly watched as Trunks read over the forms, as if waiting for him to blow up at her, or burst into tears, or even do both.

Surprisingly enough, he did neither. He actually smiled instead, slowly nodding his head as if in approval. "Okay." He said softly, handing the forms back to his shocked mother with a warm smile still on his face.

Bulma blinked at him, taking the forms but never taking her eyes off of him. "Okay? That's it?" She asked, making a gesture with her hand that indicated how she expected more from him.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that's it."

Now why couldn't he be that calm back when he was pregnant with Pan?

"O-kay, what brought this on?" Bulma asked curiously, taking a seat next to her little boy on the examination table, but being careful enough to give him his space in case he required it.

Trunks was silent for a moment, thinking over how he should respond to that. Because he really didn't know how to explain it. Somehow, it was different this time. Because this time, he wasn't raped almost to death. The child inside him was a product of mutuality, even though he hated to admit it, and he had a better idea of what to expect this time. He wasn't about to walk into this pregnancy blind and afraid.

Perhaps he could even do better then how he'd done with Pan, and he wouldn't have to hide the baby this time either. She would like having a little brother or sister, she was always bothering him for one after all.

"I... I don't really know." He answered sheepishly, feeling a blush grace his cheeks as he suddenly got a warm feeling inside himself. His hormones and body already changing for the sake of the baby inside of him. He'd only been pregnant for a few hours so far, but the body of his child was already almost completely formed.

Saiyan children were formed twice as fast in a male pregnancy after all.

"I just... really want this... all of a sudden."

"Oh, Trunks I'm so happy for you!" Bulma cried out, throwing her arms around her boy's shoulders. She was simply ecstatic that he wasn't going to be so upset, that he wouldn't try to give the baby up, and that he wouldn't try to abort it like he did the last time.

He was being given a second chance, and he wanted to use it to do better. And Bulma couldn't have been happier.

"Should we go and tell dad?" Trunks asked.

Bulma thought about that for a few seconds before answering. "No. Not yet. He needs to spend a little bit of time with his granddaughter anyway, and we should get your ultrasound done before doing anything else."

It was such a weird experience, telling your son they he should get an ultrasound. The blue haired woman was sure she would never get used to it.

Trunks nodded his head. "Kay, sounds fair enough." He shrugged." Want me to help you get the stuff out?" He asked.

Bulma got to her feet, rushing over to where the equipment was kept. "No, you just lay back." She waved her hand as him from behind, opening the cupboards and pulling out a tube of the cold gel that Trunks despised from the bottom shelf.

When she placed the tube on the counter and went to get the ultrasound machine from the other room, Trunks decided to lay back and make himself comfortable. Reaching a hand down to lightly graze over his stomach and gently touching the tiny Ki inside with his own Ki.

The tiny life inside seemed to glow under the attention he was giving it, and he couldn't help but chuckle as it practically begged for more. Obviously taking his presence as some sort of playmate instead of seeing him as its rightful parent. So he played, if only to keep the both of them occupied until his mother returned. Trunks would send out a small wave of Ki and the child would send one back. Like a game of tag.

"Okay, I got it!" Bulma cried happily as she wheeled the ultrasound into the room.

Trunks quickly quit his little game upon her return, sending tiny promises through his Ki that they would continue with it later after getting a feeling of sadness sent to him for stopping.

"Okay Trunks, lift your shirt." Bulma ordered, applying the cold gel to Trunks' flat stomach and ignoring how he flinched at the touch of it as she spread it around with her gloved hands.

Next, Bulma picked up the small paddle and placed it over her son's stomach, the both of them watching the screen and looking for the baby inside.

Bulma smiled when she found it, but it took Trunks another second or two to recognize it seeing as how his mother had more training and experience with this sort of thing.

"Wow." Was all he could say, eyeing the small peanut shaped thing that had already grown four tiny nubs to act as the arms and legs.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Trunks asked, getting a little excited at the sight of his new child.

Bulma squinted her eyes at the screen. "I think it's still a bit too early to tell," She explained. "We should give it another week or so before checking again. It looks fine so far though."

Trunks gave a small nod, not really hearing her but agreeing to what she said anyway. "Okay."

Bulma removed the gloves from her hands and handed Trunks a clothe to wipe off the gel with. Once the screen before him turned black, she had his full attention again.

She wasn't sure she wanted to ask him this, especially so soon after getting pregnant, but she needed to know. "When are you going to tell Gohan?"

Trunks whipped his head up at her, looking at her as if she were insane before seeing the logic of her words. "I don't know." He answered lamely.

Bulma sighed. "You'll have to tell him eventually, Trunks," She chided, remembering how he tried to hide his condition from the older saiyan the last time he got pregnant. "You have to remember that I need him around to help me with the delivery. There's no one else."

Trunks wasn't looking at her now. "Yeah, I know." He answered quietly.

"So when are you going to tell him?" She pressed.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know." He answered again. "I guess I should wait a little while before I throw this at him. A week, maybe two."

Bulma nodded. "Just so long as you tell him." She said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

To Be Continued........................

A.N: Sorry it took so long to update this, but I've been away for Christmas break and had no internet, but I did still have my lovely computer, so I was able to write up this, and the rest of the chapters for you all to enjoy.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Two weeks after the incident in Trunks' office caused by the blood moon, Gohan still had yet to hear anything from any member of the briefs family. Mainly because Trunks was still putting off their little talk. The lavender haired CEO still had yet to even _call_ Gohan to let him know he even _wanted_ to speak with him.

Though Trunks had his reasons, he knew that in the long run he'd been putting it off for long enough, but he just couldn't help it. He'd been running around nonstop nearly twenty-four, seven just to try and fix the mess he made when he cancelled all his meetings the day he and Gohan went into heat.

Because of the way Linda gossiped, the whole building knew just why he cancelled those meetings, and it was taking a lot of effort to try and convince everyone who worked in Capsule Corp, including all their buyers and stockholders, that it was nothing more than a rumor caused by a bored and lonely secretary.

For that, he found himself resenting the darker demi once more, and whenever his new secretary called - Linda had to be fired - to tell him that a Son Gohan wished to speak with him, he found himself blowing off the older man to do some work.

For one thing, he had to be in another meeting in about one and a half minutes.

It wasn't that bad though. He wasn't being _completely_ insensitive. He called Gohan earlier that day and left a message on his machine that he wished to speak with him after work got out. So there, he was dealing with it. But right now he was still running late.

Trunks raced down the halls of Capsule Corp, quickly squeezing into an elevator before it could shut on him, and after smiling politely to the woman he was sharing the elevator with, calmly waited for it to take him to the thirtieth floor. Taking a bite out of the ice-cream cone in his hand while he waited.

The cravings were really starting to drive him up the wall. And today he was going to be late because he just _had_ to hear that ice-cream truck driving all the way across town, so he risked the flight and picked himself up a little snack.

He couldn't operate a meeting on an empty stomach anyway. Especially now that he had another little person to think about. Besides, he wasn't feeling too well, and hasn't been for the last few days, so he figured that the fresh air would do him some good.

He could see that the woman he was standing next to give him an odd look for having the ice-cream out of the corner of his eye, but that look quickly turned into a look of interest after he finished with it. Licking his fingers to get the remaining drops of melted sweetness off.

He was only two weeks pregnant, but by saiyan male standards he wouldn't start to show for another week or two, so he knew that he was still in well enough shape to get noticed. Especially because of the glow he was emitting. His mother described it as being something that all pregnant woman experienced. They looked radiant, or something like that, so everyone seemed to notice that he did too.

He wasn't interested in the blonde haired woman beside him, so he ignored her attempts at trying to seduce him. Making a mental note to find out who she was and have her fired later for trying to get in his pants in an elevator like that.

There was no way she could know who he was if she was going to try something like that. No one was that stupid.

The elevator soon came to a top a total of four times. Once to thankfully drop off the woman he was sharing the elevator with, who unhappily got off, next to pick up a few mail workers, then drop off the mail workers, and finally it stopped at his floor.

Trunks didn't expect to see his mother there though. Waiting for him with her foot tapping and arms crossed.

She didn't look too happy with him. "You're late." She hissed.

He only grinned at her sheepishly. "I got hungry?"

Bulma shook her head, knowing that there was no way she could get him into any trouble now. He was eating for two for God's sake! But that didn't mean that the board of directors knew that.

"You should have called _me_ then!" She scolded, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the office where the meeting was to be held. "I could have gotten you something to eat, or had something sent up to the office for you. Now hurry, everyone's wondering what's taking you so long."

Trunks only chuckled at how worrisome she was being before strolling his way into the office. He knew she wasn't as mad about being late as she was trying to let on. He had those suits in the palm of his hand every time he saw them and she knew it. She just wanted to chew him out for not being on time like he said he would be.

After greeting the other members of the board with firm hand shakes and polite nods of his head, they all finally took their appropriate seats and got down to business.

Trunks couldn't help but notice a small plate of muffins in the center of the of the table, and he was quick to snatch one before anyone noticed. They must have been from the previous meeting, because there were only three there, and there was no way that would be enough for a board of ten people.

Someone dimmed the lights, and a projector came on showing their latest profit graphs and employee count. Nothing new, just the usual boring stuff that he was forced to pay attention to, especially since his mother was sitting right next to him. She could only smile at him though. Watching as he snuck bites of his muffin in the dark.

Although he knew that the meeting was rather important, he was only listening with a half an ear. His mind still focused on what he would say to Gohan when he saw him next.

He had to tell him about the baby, but he knew there was no way he could deny him his child. Not this time. Especially under the circumstances.

Seeing the blank look on her son's face, Bulma lightly elbowed him in the ribs. Getting his attention before sending him a mock glare. Her silent way to tell him to pay attention to what was being said.

After a few minutes and his muffin had been finished, Trunks felt a pain in his stomach, and he groaned silently. He was still hungry.

Looking towards the plate in the center of the table, he saw that the remaining muffins had been taken by the other members of the board. Damn.

Oh well. No problem. The meeting was going to end in about an hour. Forty-five minutes at the least. Then, he could leave and head on over to the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet and chow down. So he ignored it.

Ten minutes later, the hunger pain turned into a cramping sort of pain, and he figured that he was just having his usual cramps from having his insides messed with to make room for the baby.

This cramp was one of the worst he'd ever had though. It was bad enough to make him put a hand over his stomach and groan.

The other members of the meeting were too engrossed in their talk of profits that they didn't even notice, but his mother did.

"What's the matter?" She whispered, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"My stomach hurts." He hissed in response, clenching his teeth when the cramping in his stomach turned into a burning sensation, and it was as if he could feel his insides spasming. "Something's wrong." He croaked, and by that time the board members seemed to notice their Vice President and CEO immersed in a private conversation.

"What's going on?" One of them asked. Worry on his face at the sight of Trunks holding his stomach like he was.

Bulma stood abruptly, doing the only thing that came to mind. "Gentlemen, my son is not feeling well. We'll adjourn this meeting until tomorrow at noon. Thank you." She said quickly, helping Trunks to his feet as they made their way out of the room.

The board members were not satisfied though. As it turned out, the board of directors was mostly made up of rather decent human beings.

"Should we call an ambulance?" One man asked, following her out into the hallway with a cell phone in his hand.

"No! No, thank you, I'll just take him to the infirmary downstairs." She said desperately. Helping her groaning son into the elevator as she frantically began tapping the button that would take her to the correct floor until the elevator doors closed.

Trunks sank to the floor, still clutching at his abdomen as he willed the burning to go away. It felt like he had heart burn all over his body, but mainly focused in his stomach, where his baby was located, and that made it scary.

"Trunks? Trunks are you okay?" His mother had gotten down on her knees to be at his eye level. Wiping the sweat off his brow and face as he pressed the back of his head into the cool steal of the elevator walls. Teeth clenched. Praying to Dende that everything would be alright and that he was only going through some sort of bodily change. Though he never experienced anything like this when he was pregnant with Pan.

"It hurts." He managed to say, searching for his child's Ki and beginning to panic when he couldn't find it. "What's going on?" He gasped. Feeling the elevator come to a stop as he was pulled to his feet.

"I don't know baby, but don't worry, we're going to find out." Bulma replied, practically dragging him down the hallway.

They were in the infirmary, but it was the one she'd designed specifically for emergencies only the Z-fighters could come up with. So the place was deserted of anyone else.

She pushed open a set of doors and led her son to a bed where he laid down gratefully before clenching every muscle in his body. Still clutching his stomach.

Bulma then rushed over to the intercom, pressing the button she knew would contact her husband in the gravity room.

"VEGETA!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan should have known better. Why did he even bother coming? He should have known that Trunks wouldn't show up.

After getting home to the clutter of his house to find a message on his answering machine, Gohan found himself thrilled to find that Trunks had left him that message. On it, he sounded almost sincere. Wanting to speak with him and discuss a few things in the park after getting off work.

He didn't show up though. Gohan came only to wait well over two and a half hours after the time that had been set. It was now dark out, and he was cold. He wanted to go home, crawl under the covers of his warm blanket and perhaps even die.

He'd so hoped that Trunks would show up. Perhaps offer him his forgiveness at long last. Maybe even let him see his daughter.

But no. It wasn't meant to be. Trunks still hated him. The prank he was pulling on him at that very moment was a testament to that.

Gohan leaned back into the cold seat of the park bench with a sigh.

He'd tried contacting Trunks through their link, but as usual, it was closed off to him. He knew he felt something spiking in his emotions from earlier. But before he could ask what was wrong Trunks closed the link again.

Any more of this and he was sure to go insane.

After deciding that he'd simply waited too long for a man who wasn't going to show up, Gohan got to his feet and started to walk to the nearest clearing in the park. Taking off into the night sky when he was sure he wouldn't be seen.

Perhaps it was time that he just left Trunks alone. He obviously wanted nothing more to do with him, despite his best efforts.

If Trunks didn't want him around, then he would just do as he wished and stay away.

To Be Continued..............................


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Trunks knew that Gohan was mad at him. He had to be. There was no way that he couldn't be. After leaving twelve messages on his machine, fifteen e-mails, and about a million phone calls that weren't picked up, none of which he ever got an answer back to, it was obvious that Gohan was angry.

He had to be. Any other time the older man would have taken any small sort of message from him as a Godsend. The fact that now he was no longer answering them was proof of his displeasure.

He didn't blame him. He set up a specific date to meet with him so that he could tell him about the baby, only not to show up.

Gohan being Gohan probably waited there for hours before finally giving up to go home. Thinking that he'd had a prank played on him or something of the like.

It had been three weeks since that day, and only now did Trunks finally manage to reach Gohan, and convince him to give their meeting another shot.

He had to tell him. It was important.

This time he was early, waiting for Gohan to show up on a bench that overlooked a playground.

Gohan was a half an hour late so far. The sun was setting, and it was getting a bit chilly out, but Trunks knew that Gohan was coming. If anything he was just getting back at him for not showing up the last time.

He could deal with that though, just as long as he came.

After another five minutes of waiting, a figure approached the lavender haired man from behind. Silent until he spoke.

"I didn't think you would be here." He said.

Trunks didn't turn around. "I know." He said softly. "I'm sorry about before. Something kept me from coming."

Gohan walked over to him at an even pace, taking a tentative seat next to him. As if he were afraid that Trunks would jump up and run away in fear from being so close to him.

They were silent for a moment or so. Neither one making a sound. One wondering how he should break the news and the other wondering what he was called for.

Gohan had been so heartbroken when Trunks didn't show up that day. He was convinced that the younger demi wanted nothing to do with him. But you can only be stalked for so long before you just give up. And after millions of calls, and dozens of e-mails, he agreed to meet with him once more.

Thankfully, this time hadn't been a joke.

Whatever it was that would keep Trunks from meeting him must have been important.

Gohan cleared his throat. "So," He started. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Trunks sighed heavily. Placing a gentle hand over his stomach while fighting back tears. "You remember the last blood moon, right?" He asked. Trying his best to keep his voice even.

Gohan nodded. Already sensing where the conversation was going. "Yeah."

Trunks sighed again. "I got pregnant." He whispered, and just like that he started to shed tears.

Gohan didn't know what to say. The simple statement rendered him almost completely speechless. A surge of joy rushing through him at the thought of having another child. Perhaps one who's life he could even be apart of. But the tears on Trunks' face suggested that he was anything but happy about it.

"Trunks... I just want you to know that I want to be apart of this child's life. I'll help you this time... if that's what you want." Gohan said shakily. Hoping that it _was_ what he wanted.

Trunks shook his head. "Y-you don't understand. I-I wanted it too." He stuttered.

Gohan's eyes went wide. "Wanted?" He asked. Wanted. As in past tense.

Trunks nodded his head. His face still flooded with tears as he lifted his jacket and shirt up. Giving Gohan a nice up front view of his stomach, and hearing Gohan gasp in horror at the sight of it.

Down his muscled abdomen, was a giant line filled with at least fifteen hideous surgical staples.

Trunks had been cut open, and something had been taken out.

Gohan turned to face him. A pale look on his face as he begged him without words to tell him that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Trunks sniffled. "I... I lost it." He wept, dropping his shirt and jacket back into place. Feeling so useless and weak that he couldn't even keep his own child.

Gohan, stunned, sputtered out the first thing that came to mind. "H-how?" He asked. His heart weeping for a child that was apart of him, but lost before he could be apart of it.

"I... I don't know." Trunks sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "Everything was fine before, no one knows what happened. Mom said it had something to do with nature telling me that something was wrong." He then snorted. "Or some stupid bullshit like that."

Gohan reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. "Trunks, I'm so sorry." He said, not expecting to be tightly hugged by the younger man.

Trunks was exhausted. He had his mate right there, offering him the comfort he so desperately craved that he just didn't have the strength to fight off his instincts any longer. Because right then, he _needed_ to be held. To be told that it was going to be alright.

"I-I wanted it." He cried. Fresh tears streaking down his cheeks at the thought of the little boy he'd lost. He'd asked his mother to tell him what gender it was after the small body had been removed from him. He didn't know why, but for some reason or another he just wanted to know.

It wasn't until a few days after his mother had taken him to the hospital wing that that he'd been told his child had died. Trunks knew that had he lived, he would have been a strong person. Fighting all those days for life. Only to lose. The thought bringing fresh tears to Trunks' eyes.

Gohan rubbed his back, whispering soft words of encouragement into his ear, comforting him in the best way he knew how while holding him close.

In a way, he loved being able to hold his mate after such a long time of being without him. But it saddened him to know that they both had to lose a child for it to happen. He would have liked having another child with Trunks, but now that wouldn't happen.

If only he'd been there for him. Maybe he could have done something to help.

"It'll be alright, Trunks." He said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Trunks sniffed. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered, looking up at him as Gohan gazed at him.

Without even realizing what was happening, they both inched closer for a slow, comforting kiss.

It was gentle, and lasted for as long as a butterfly would flap its wings before it ended. Both men looking at each other in slight confusion before Gohan inched towards him again.

Trunks pulled away though.

"Gohan... I can't." He said softly, filled with regret for not being ready for such a simple and comforting act.

He wanted to. His emotions, loins and bite scar on his neck begged him to. But he still couldn't.

Gohan nodded. As understanding as ever. "Alright." He said, letting go of the younger man, suddenly cold without his warmth.

Trunks was cold too. Inside and out. And he couldn't help but think that this would be his only chance to fix things for a long time. And he didn't want to let that go.

"Can we just... go slow?" He asked timidly.

Gohan whipped his head at him. A look of pure astonishment on his face.

He'd expected that Trunks still wanted nothing more to do with him. The last thing he expected was to be asked if they could go slow.

"Y-yes. Anything." He said. More then just a little grateful for whatever chance he would be given, and not willing to waste it for anything.

"I'll wait forever if I have to." Gohan said sincerely.

Trunks nodded, a small smile playing against his lips. He didn't know how long he would have to make Gohan wait until he was ready, but hopefully it wouldn't be too long. That kiss, while soft and gentle, had been the first time he was ever able to touch anyone outside of a hug from his mother or a punch from a spar without cringing away. But now that everything had come back to him, he found himself pulling away from Gohan and keeping his distance.

There was something he could do for him though.

"I guess first thing's first." Trunks said, smiling at the confused look Gohan gave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How long will I be away for?" Pan asked as Trunks led her down the driveway. A small bag of luggage in his one hand as he held hers with the other. Gohan was at the end, waiting for them next to his car. Trying to contain the excitement that threatened to burst from his body.

"Just for the weekend, then you'll come home to me." Trunks said, patting her hand.

"Is he really my dad?" She asked.

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, he is."

"Why?" Pan asked. "I thought you were my dad."

Trunks paused for a moment. "I am. It's complicated. You'll find out when you're older... maybe." He said. "But until then, no more questions, and I want you to be a good girl while you're away. Alright?"

Pan nodded her head. "Alright." She said, approaching Gohan at a shy pace.

He got down on one knee in front of her. "Hi." He said, not really knowing what to say.

"Hi." Pan squeaked back.

Gohan smiled down at her. "I'm going to take you to the movies today." He said. "You can pick the movie, have popcorn and candy. Does that sound fun?" He asked. Praying that it did.

Pan smiled, nodding her head.

Gohan, pleased with the answer,got to his feet and opened the car door for her. She took her bag from her father's hands and plopped herself on in. Already looking forward to her time with her new dad.

Gohan then shut the door, turning to face his mate. "Thank you Trunks." He said. Honestly meaning it and looking forward to spoiling his daughter for the first time.

Trunks nodded, reaching a hand out to take his. Not to shake it, but to hold it. "No problem." He replied.

Both of them continued to stand there for a moment, the only contact between them was the touch of their clasping hands. Neither of them wanting to let go as they gazed into each other's eyes.

'I'll always be waiting for when you're ready, Trunks.' Gohan said in his head.

Trunks nodded. 'I know.'

Eventually though, Pan's patience wore out, and she pressed on the horn of the car. Snapping them out of their quiet thoughts with the sound.

"I have to go." Gohan said with regret. He wanted to spend time with his daughter, but for just five minutes, holding Trunks' hand seemed much more important.

"Okay." Trunks replied with an equal amount of regret.

Their hands came apart, skin brushing against skin until all contact was broken, and Gohan got in the car.

His eyes kept on turning back to Trunks as he started the engine and drove off. Seeing from his rear view mirror that he was still standing their watching them off in the distance.

Gohan knew that Trunks wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted to go slow, but he could handle it. He had his daughter with him know. Proof that the younger demi was serious about what they were doing.

It was a start. And it was better than nothing.

_**The End**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Never Again**_

By: Freewater

**Ratings: R** Male/Male relationships in this story, you have been warned

Warnings: I would have to say a lot of angst, mentions of rape.

Disclaimers: I don NOT own these characters, nor do I claim to. This story was made for the hell of it without profit.

Pairings: YAOI! Gh-Tr

Notes: These things here ooooo are for a change in time, scenery or character. And this will also be an Alternate Universe fic. Pan was never born to Videl.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

At three-thirty in the morning, Trunks was sound asleep in his warm, comfy bed. Dreaming nice dreams before he was so rudely interrupted by the sound of a child screaming.

He frowned. Couldn't the parent of that baby hurry up and attend to their child? He was freakin' tired for Christ's sake!

Then it hit him. Like a hammer to the head, jerking him out of his half asleep state almost instantly. That was _his_ baby!

He groaned. It was time for baby Gogeta to have his nightly feeding and diaper change. But then he remembered that he didn't have to do it. He could just stay in bed and sleep.

Because it was Gohan's turn to do it.

Nudging the older man's shoulders until he was awake, he told him about the problem. "G' feed 'Geta." He mumbled.

Wow. He didn't know he was that sleepy.

Evidently, Gohan was too, and he pulled the covers up to his shoulders as if to emphasize that point. "M'too tired. Can't get up." He mumbled back, getting ready to fall back to sleep again.

Trunks would have none of that, though. His baby needed something, and he'd be damned if Gohan wasn't going to give it to him.

Trunks lifted his leg before forcefully pushing Gohan out of the warm bed with the bottom of his foot. Hearing him let out a yelp of surprise once he hit the floor, but not acknowledging it.

Wide awake now, Gohan gave a halfhearted glare at his lover. Who wasn't even looking at him to see it. "Thanks, Trunks." He hissed.

The lavender haired man only snuggled further into his blankets and pillows. "No prob." He mumbled. Falling back to sleep almost instantly.

Gohan thought he looked cute like that, all anger melting out of his system, but then the sound of his child's crying clicked in his brain, and he was quick to get up and run out of the bedroom and down the hall where his child impatiently waited.

"Hey, hey. It's okay! Daddy's here." He cooed. Reaching into the crib to pull out his wailing son. Rocking him gently before opening up the mini fridge where his bottles were kept before giving him one to suck on.

Once the crying had subsided, Gohan sat down in an old rocking chair to rest while he fed his boy.

Looking down at him while he ate, he was still impressed by how much he looked like Trunks. It was like baby Trunks all over again. And he even had the same small hat with pointed cat ears to go along with the look.

Another ten years had passed, and a blood moon had come and gone with it. The result being the tiny bundle in Gohan's arms at that very moment. Only four months old. Pan had since grown up and gone off to college. Happy, yet sad to be away from her parents for the first time.

Gohan didn't know if Trunks had explained to her how she was conceived or not, but if he did then she didn't seem to hold anything against him, and for that, he was glad.

Trunks hadn't been kidding when he said he wanted to go slow. Gohan had waited almost eight years before they had gotten on intimate grounds, but it had been well worth it. As long as Trunks was comfortable with being with him then he was just dandy.

Once Gogeta was well fed, burped, changed and snuggled safely back into his crib, Gohan changed his shirt and decided to go back to bed. He had another two and a half hours until he had to wake up and get ready for work, but he needed the sleep. Raising an infant was difficult, and he and Trunks had the bags under their eyes to prove it.

Good thing Trunks had his mother's help with Pan. How single parents did it was beyond him.

After entering their room as silently as possible - it felt good to call a room he shared with Trunks theirs - he pulled out the covers a bit before sliding on inside. Wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing his neck before falling fast asleep.

Things were rough between them in the beginning for obvious reasons, but they had gotten past that. And Gohan couldn't help but wonder what the next ten years of their lives together would be like.

_**The End**_


End file.
